Expect the Unexpected
by kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666
Summary: There’s a new DADA teacher and she’s clearly up to no good. Little do her students know that she’s planing on bringing two students closer when they never thought it could be possible to be together. A story about uniting and filled with romance. Dramione
1. Our Solemn Hour

**A/N:** Dear readers, I just had a fantastic story to write, once again. I hope you really do enjoy it and review. Aite, now start reading. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and Co. JKR does.

**Summary:** There's a new DADA teacher and she's clearly up to no good. Little do her students know that she's planing on bringing two students closer when they never thought it could be possible to be together. A story about uniting and filled with romance. DM/HG/RW and HP/GW AU

Chapter 1 – Our Solemn Hour

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Draco Luscius Malfoy! If you don't come down this instance, I will drag you out of that room. And this time, I mean it!" Narcissa Malfoy screamed. Draco Malfoy groaned as he trudged down the stairs with his suitcase. He was in his Slytherin robes and ready to go.

"Yes, mother? You screamed for me?"

"Don't be cheeky with me, Draco. Come one, I don't want you to be late for school." She smiled and grabbed his suitcase. He smirked.

"I can carry that, you know." Narcissa turned around and glared at her son. Draco knew when to stop annoying his mother. It was his last year at Hogwarts and he didn't want to go. To tell you the truth, he didn't want to stop studying at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a big and important part of his life. He sighed.

"Come on, son. We'll be taking the portkey." Draco smiled as he walked up to his mother. Her long blonde hair was tied up into a neat ponytail. His father, Luscius Malfoy had died a year ago when Harry Potter killed The Dark Lord. His troubles were over. All he had to do was face his last year. He smiled sadly.

"Now, now, Draco. We can't have you being sad. Enjoy your last year and take care of yourself. I'll be fine. Besides, you'll be seeing me pretty soon."

"Yes, mother. I love you. You take care and owl me sometimes." He smiled and kissed his mother goodbye before touching the portkey and leaving. Narcissa Malfoy grinned. _Finally got rid of him. Now, I can pack and get ready_. She smiled happily. Ever since her husband died, she no longer had to worry about Draco being punished and getting killed. Her husband was cruel but she did love him.

**Hermione's POV**

My week had gone from bad to worse. I have lost my best friend who by the way was also my boyfriend. I smiled sadly at the thought of him. How could this have happen? I kept asking myself. I've always been there for him. I didn't think he was capable of doing that to me. The tears fell from my eyes again. I wiped them away. I refuse to cry over him. If you're wondering who he is, let's take a journey back into the past. About a week ago.

**FLASHBACK – One week ago**

"Ron, I'm going down to Diagon Alley, sweetheart. Do you need anything?" I asked Ron, who was my boyfriend at that time. He shook his head and smiled.

"I'll stay here and finish up some stuff. You take care, alright. I love you." Ron kissed me goodbye before I left. Ron was getting a little bit distant and sensitive these past few days. He wasn't being himself. I soon forgot about Ron as I spent hours shopping with Ginny and Luna. We laughed and gossiped. We couldn't wait for the new term to begin.

"Hey, why isn't Lavender here?" I asked curiously. Luna shrugged.

"Maybe she's still packing. She said she'll meet us at Ron's place later." Ginny replied. I forgot about Lavender as soon as we went shopping again. We bought our new robes and books. Finally, we went back to Ron's house.

"Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Did Lavender drop by?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs in Ginny's room." I frowned. _Why would she be up there?_ I walked up the stairs slowly. I wanted to check up on Ron. I bought him something from Diagon Alley that he might like. Something for his broom. I opened the door and what I saw shocked me.

"Ron! How could you?" I screamed at him. There in front of me was Ron and Lavender making out. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Hermione. Wait! You don't under-" He got up and took my hand. I pulled it away.

"I don't understand? And you Lavender! You're my best friend!" I turned to Ron once again. "Ron, I loved you. You were my best friend. I trusted you and I was willing to give my life up for you. I didn't think you were capable of doing this, Ron. I really didn't. How long was this going on?" They kept still and quiet. Ginny, Luna and Harry ran up the stairs and gaped when they heard me screaming. I shook my head. "HOW LONG?" I screamed even louder.

"Two weeks, Mione. I'm sorry." Lavender tried to apologize. I looked at them with disgust.

"Two weeks? Ron, for two weeks? Maybe I wasn't pretty enough for you."

"Hermione, I didn't mean for it to be this way."

"I'm sure you didn't. Nobody wants me. Nobody loves me." I threw his gift on the floor in front of his face.

_She couldn't take one more day.  
__  
Home was more her prison now_

_Independence called out_

_She had to get it_

_A fight was all she needed_

_To give her reason_

I looked at Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Lavender and shook my head. I should've known that they'd all betray me.

_She slammed the door with no goodbye_

I slammed the door shut and I didn't even say goodbye.

_And knew that it was time_

_Now she's driving too fast_

_She didn't care to glance behind_

I packed my bags quickly and didn't even glance behind. I heard them call me but I ignored them and walked out of the house. Lavender was chased out immediately after that. I smiled sadly. _Good for her. Ron deserves better, I guess._

_And through her tears she laughed_

_It's time to kiss the past goodbye_

I laughed at my stupidity. Who am I kidding? All guys are just the same. They use the girl, get what they want then break the girl's heart.

_I'm finally on my own_

_Don't try to tell me no_

_There's so much more for me_

_Just watch what I will be_

I knew I'd have to face them at Hogwarts but I couldn't. Not right now. I'll show them. I'll do better. I'm better than them. All of them. I don't need anyone of them.

_She walked away_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving_

_She walked away_

_She left all she had believed in_

_She walked away_

Harry stared at Ron in disgust. "How could you, Ron? How could you?" He shook his head sadly. Ginny patted his back and glared at her brother angrily. They we're all angry and worried.

_Not a day goes by_

_For the ones she's left behind_

_They're always asking why_

_And thoughts of her consume their mind_

"Poor Hermione. I didn't think it would come to this." Luna thought angrily. But they all had the same question on their mind. _Why?_

_She walked away_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving_

_She walked away_

_She left all she had believed in_

_She walked away_

_Tell her we love her_

_Tell her she's wanted_

_One more thing God_

_Tell her please come home_

_Please come home_

Ron was feeling guilty. "Please come home, Mione. I love you. I want you." He whispered in the empty room. Each and everyone were chanting and praying that she'd be okay. "We love you, Hermione. We want you back." Harry never really cried but this time he was. Hermione was not just his best friend but also like his sister.

_The choice is yours alone now_

_Tell me how this story ends_

Hermione ran where she never thought she would. She ran for a long time and spotted a mansion up ahead. Before knocking, she looked at the crest on the door. It looked pretty familiar. She knocked on the door. A lady with long black hair opened it. She had bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Good morning, girl. May I help you?" She smiled.

"I'm sorry to disturb. May I know where I am?"

"Why? I'm Mrs. Zabini. Melissa Zabini." I gaped. This is Blaise Zabini's house. How embarassing...

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." I tried to smile but my eyes were all puffy and red from all the crying.

"Oh my! Now, I know where I've seen you before. Oh! Welcome, please do come in, my dear. How rude of me!" I smiled and thanked her as I walked in. The manor was beautiful. There were portraits of their ancestors.

"Would you like something to drink?" I shook my head. She led me to her Living Room and asked me to sit.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" I frowned.

"It's pretty complicated Mrs. Zabini."

"Please Melissa is enough. I have time, my dear." The tears and emotions that I tried to bottle up came coming out. I cried until there were no more tears left in my eyes. At the end, Mrs. Zabini just smiled while she comforted me.

"You can stay here, Hermione. Blaise and his father wouldn't mind." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Of course. Blaaaisee?" She screamed. Blaise came rushing down and saw me.

"Ermm… Granger? Wonderful to see you. What are you doing here?" Blaise asked confused.

"Well-"

"She's going to be staying here until the new term at Hogwarts starts. You are responsible for her. Even at Hogwarts. I will ask for reports from your teachers, Blaise." I smiled gratefully at his mother. Blaise groaned. A Slytherin never helps a Gryffindor. He took my bags and smiled at me when his mother glared at him.

"I'll lead you to our guest bedroom."

"Thanks, Zabini."

"Blaise, please."

"Then, call me Hermione. I'd really appreciate it." I smiled at him.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

Well, yes. Ron that stupid jerk. I was quite reluctant to leave to Hogwarts at first But Blaise's mother told me I had to face them sooner or later. So, here I am at the station about to go in the train with Blaise when all of a sudden…

"Blaise?" Draco Malfoy called out. The Devil appeared. He just had to appear.

"Erm… Draco? Well, nice to see you." Draco turned to look at me and smiled.

"Who's the pretty girl?" Draco stared at me while asking Blaise. _He didn't recognize me. Merlin_. I bit the urge back to laugh. I totally forgot that Blaise's mum did my hair.

"Draco, that's-"

"Hermione Granger also known as _**MUDBLOOD**_! Remember me, now?" I asked him.

"Erm… I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else" He blushed. Blaise laughed.

"Malfoy, a little advice. Next time, you should look at who you're complimenting before you compliment." I turned to walk away but then I saw Ginny, Harry, Luna and Ron and Lavender walking together. So, they've decided to replace me. I smiled evilly and went up to Malfoy. I had a plan up my sleeve.

"So, Malfoy. You don't mind if I sit with you bunch of Slytherins, right?" I batted my eyelashes at him and played with his tie. He looked happy enough and took my hand.

"Don't make a habit of this all the time, Granger. This is going to happen just once. You're going to have the ride of your life. We, Slytherins are great company to hang with." He grinned. Just then, I heard Ron call out to me. I turned around pretending not to see him but he ran up to me and pulled me to look at him.

"Weasel, trying to hit on **my** girl?" Draco noticed and glared at Ron. Ron looked mad. Harry and the rest of them appeared behind him.

"**Your** girl? Since when was she yours, ferret?" Ron asked jealously and laughed. I was going to answer when Draco did it for me.

"Since you slept with Lavender the Whore." Ron immediately tensed. Lavender cringed. She was fuming mad. It was pretty obvious. Harry and the rest though looked pretty confused.

"I didn't sleep with her it was an accident. I never meant for it to happen." He tried to explain.

"Two weeks is not an accident. Besides, you have to explain to Hermione and not me. Well, as they always say. Expect the Unexpected." Draco and his gang laughed. I glared at him before walking away with Draco into the carriage. Just then I realised that he called me Hermione and he also knew what had happened.

"Hey, Malfoy. Thanks for helping me but how did you-"

"Know? My dear Granger. Blaise can't keep anything from me. Besides, since when did you become one of my fan girls?" I laughed.

"Very funny, Malfoy. Thanks for lying about being your girl and all."

"Who said I was lying about that part? You're going to be mine, Granger. Sooner or later." I frowned.

"Funny joke, Malfoy. You're already making my term better." I smiled at him and he smiled back. _Maybe he isn't that bad after all, _I thought as I leant into the soft cushion of the carriage.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well, that's it. Sorry to all Ron/Hermione fans. It's going to be a love triangle. So, what'd you think about it? Love it? Hate it? Review me soon.

Anyway, the name of the song is. She walked away by the Barlow Girls. Download it. It's an awesome song.

Love,

kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666


	2. I'm sorry

**A/N:** Well, here's chapter 2 as promised. Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are awesome. XD

Chapter 2 – I'm sorry

**

* * *

**

Draco's POV

I was pretty surprised to see Granger at first. I must say, she looks different. More matured. She caught me looking at her and smiled. I turned away. Oh Merlin. She was wearing her Gryffindor robes. She had a beautiful smile, too. Long legs, rosy cheeks, beautiful brown eyes...

**She's a muggle. A mudblood, Draco.**

Can I for once not listen to my conscience and do something on my own?

**Just reminding you what she is.**

Well, I don't need reminding. I would never fall for a muggle.

**That's what they all I say.**

I know.

**You've changed.**

Of course. I don't want to end up like my father now.

"Malfoy, you alright?" Granger asked. I nodded.

"You having a good time?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you're right. The Slytherins are far more entertaining and fun than the Gryffindors."Smart choice of words. She's smart, after all.

"Wonderful. I always make sure it is." She laughed. Blaise leant in to tell her something and she blushed immediately. I frowned. He can't hit on her. She's a Gryffindor.

**You are such a hypocrite, Draco.**

Stupid conscience won't bloody leave me alone.

Suddenly, Pansy appeared. She looked at Granger distastefully and sat beside me. Pansy was, well, my current girlfriend. Not that I really liked her. She could be interesting company sometimes. Granger looked uncomfortable.

"Drakie, what's she doing here?" Pansy pointed at Granger.

"I invited her here, dear." She looked contented with my answer and kissed me but that didn't stop her from glaring at Granger the entire ride.

"Hey Malfoy, I'm going to get a snack. I'll be back, alright." Granger opened the carriage door and left. I shook my head and smiled as she left.

"Pansy, have you seen Crabbe and Goyle?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, they're pigging out somewhere." They laughed. Come back soon, Granger. It's already boring without you.

**Ron's POV**

Harry, Luna and Ginny looked liked they were going to kill me. It was pretty scary Lavender held on to me tightly, afraid that one of them might actually kill her. I agreed to let her come onely because I didn't want to be alone. I actually hated her.

"Why?" was all they asked me. To tell you the truth, I didn't have an answer. I never will. Maybe she was destined with someone else, I tried to tell them.

"Ron, you hurt her badly. So bad until she'll hang out with the Slytherins." Harry shouted. He was obviously angry. Hermione was like the sister he never had. Luna glared at me. The carriage door burst open and Neville walked in.

"Ron Weasley! Tell me you didn't!" Neville screamed and then he looked next to Ron and saw Lavender. "So, it's true then."

"Yes, Neville. Hermione's with the Slytherins now. Malfoy's gang." Luna said angrily. Luna Lovegood was one of Hermione's best friends and she was mad at Lavender. Only Hermione had understood her and now, she thinks that they all had played a part in Ron's fling.

"I'm going out for awhile. I can't sit and listen to all of you insult me in here." I walked out angrily. I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh Merlin. I'm sorry-" I looked up and saw Hermione. Her eyes were a bit red.

"Ron?" She stared at me and shook her head.

"Give me a chance to explain." I begged her.

"You can explain later, Ronald. I'm a bit busy." She kept on walking but I pulled her back.

"It was a mistake. All of us make mistakes once in awhile. Lavender was a huge mistake. I've been thinking about it. I never meant for this to happen. Please forgive me, Hermione. I love you. I'll never do it again." Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I need some space and some time to think." She pulled away and ran. I walked back into the carriage sadly. Everyone was glaring at me.

**Hours later**

**Hermione's POV**

I walked into Hogwarts with Malfoy and his gang. Everyone looked at me, surprised.

"Don't worry. They're just jealous of you. You are after all hanging out with the hottest guy in Hogwarts." Malfoy whispered into my ear. I laughed. He was seriously cheeky. I haven't fully recovered from my encounter with Ron but the Slytherins cheered me up.

"I have to sit with the Gryffindors, Malfoy." I said miserably. He nodded and I went to the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry stared at me. I looked away and walked further down.

"Can I sit next to you, Neville?" I asked Neville. He nodded and I sat next to him. Malfoy smirked at me and I smiled. Nice choice, he mouthed. You're just jealous, I mouthed back and he grinned.

"Welcome back, students." Dumbledore announced. The Great Hall suddenly went quiet. "Before you enjoy your feast, I would like to announce the new Heads." Neville looked at me and smiled.

"You'll definitely get it. You're the star student of Gryffindor." He said.

"Your new Head girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." Everyone clapped when I stood up. I was excited and I couldn't wait for the term to begin. The only thing that was keeping me from being happy was my friends and Ron.

"And your new Head boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin." The Slytherins cheered loudly. I smirked at him this time but he laughed and stood up. We then sat down.

"You'll both be sharing a common room together, Now, there's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She will arrive tomorrow morning. We will have new rules. Professor McGonagall will announce it." Dumbledore stepped down and Professor McGonagall smiled at all of us.

"First, welcome back. Now, these are the new rules. Instead of you having a house each and getting points for it. Two houses will be paired up together. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and Slytherin and Gryffindor. Both houses will be sharing a larger common room. This was suggested by our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." She announced happily. The Slytherins and Gryffindors groaned. Both houses hated each other. I frowned. _The new teacher must be pretty powerful to have the power to do this._ _More time with Malfoy and his gang_. "Enjoy yourselves, students and classes start early tomorrow morning." Professor McGonagall went to join the other teachers.

"Hey Hermione." I looked at Neville.

"Congratulations. Sorry about Malfoy, though." I smiled.

"Thanks. He's actually not that bad." I told him and got up. Ron was still looking at me. I walked out of the Great Hall and saw Malfoy follow me. The whole Great Hall watched us. Ron's face turned red and so did Pansy's.

"Hey Granger." I looked at Malfoy.

"If we're going to work together. We're going to use first name basis." I smiled.

"Alright, then, Draco."

"Fine, Hermione. By the way, I'm sorry for everything."

"I'll see you later, Draco." I smiled as I walked away to our common room. Draco just shook his head and smiled as he walked back into the Great Hall.

**

* * *

******

A/N:

That's it. I'll try to upload chapter 3 soon. In the moment, review please. Read my other stories, too. Lol. Alright. Ta

Love,

kuhrayzee-malfoyfreak666


	3. First Name Basis

Author's Note : I'm back people. I'm seriously absolutely so sorry for not updating. I have been very busy with studies and I was in New Zealand so I couldn't update. Well, as promised this is the 3rd chapter. I've made it extra long to make up for everything ;)

**Chapter 3 – First name basis**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Malfoy?" Hermione walked around their common room. Where was he? They had to meet Dumbledore for a meeting before classes. Hermione was getting ready for bed when her owl, Roxy flew in with a note from Dumbledore. It had scared the life out of her. Dumbledore had of course requested their presence tomorrow morning.

"The name's Draco, Hermione." Draco appeared at his door in his long black pants and green Slytherin shirt. He was adjusting his tie, carefully. Hermione felt so weird when Draco said her name. She felt something flutter in the pit of her stomach. She immediately shrugged it off. She didn't want draco to think that she was secretly fantasizing about him.

"Whatever. We're late. Hurry up!"

"Be patient, Hermione. We still have time, you know." Hermione rolled her eyes. He could be such a prat sometimes. She thought to herself. Draco raised an eyebrow as he walked to his study desk.

"What? Draco, I don't want to be late!" Hermione picked up her bags. Draco sighed heavily and picked up his books following Hermione.

"Alright. Let's go." Draco offered his arm but Hermione declined.

"Since when were you a gentleman?" She asked, obviously surprised at his actions. Draco pretended to look hurt.

"Aww, Hermione. I'm crushed. I've always been one." Hermione bit back her laugh. The look on Draco's face was priceless but she knew he was just joking. "Slept well, last night?"

"Sort of." Hermione answered him, feeling distracted. Last night, she thought about a lot of things. Mostly of Ron. Everything made sense when she connected the stories but still she could not accept the fact that Ron had cheated on her with Lavender Brown. She smiled sadly. He was becoming distant and she noticed that Lavender always stammered when she was talking to her. They always seemed to disappear at the same time. She thought that they had been busy with the job they took up during the vacation at Flourish and Botts but in the end, she was proved wrong.

"Hermione, you okay?" Draco asked, concerned. She was surprised that Draco was suddenly so concerned over her. They were walking through the corridors of Hogwarts. Only a few people were bustling up and down. It was probably because everyone was having breakfast at the Great Hall.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something. Don't worry bout me." She smiled and continued walking. It was really funny how much Draco Malfoy had changed. He was more caring but still the egoistic person she knew. What was even weirder was that they were acting civil to each other. Suddenly, someone came running down and knocked Hermione over. The person was wearing a long black cloak that covered from his head to toe and all she saw was emerald eyes.

"I'm so sorry." The person apologized and ran. Obviously, he was a guy. Hermione shrugged it off.

"Jerk. Here, let me help you Hermione." Draco brought her up to her feet, steadying her to the hard ground. Hermione thanked him. Who was he?

"Don't think about him, Hermione." Draco warned. So, did Draco know that guy? He sounded like he knew him. She wanted to ask draco but she had a feeling that Draco wouldn't tell her. he wouldn't even give her a hint. Hermione just nodded and they walked along. After a few minutes, they reached the tall statue.

"Earwax." Hermione muttered. The statue of a gargoyle turned revealing a hidden staircase. they walked up the long staircase together.

"He should really start choosing sensible passwords." Draco commented. Hermione laughed,

"You know how Dumbledore is. Leave him be." She playfully punched Draco.

"Ahh Ms Granger. Mr Malfoy. A very good morning to the both of you. I have been expecting you." Dumbledore smiled warmly as he motioned for them to have a seat. Draco and Hermione sat in front of him.

"Some beans?" Dumbledore asked. Draco shook his head.

"Erm, sure, professor. Thank you." Hermione said uncertainly. She hated eating beans because she always seemed to choose the wrong flavors but she certainly didn't want to hurt the old professor's feelings. She reached into the bowl and pulled out a red bean. Draco just smiled at her. She popped it into her mouth. Strawberry. Wow, that's a first. She thought.

"Now, let's get this started, shall we?" Dumbledore asked them. The both nodded. "Now, during the winter break I was thinking about having a ball, you know. I have invited Durmstrang to join us and naturally, they have accepted." Hermione cringed. That meant Viktor Krum would be there. "As the heads, I was hoping you would come up with a theme and prepare the ball." Dumbledore finished with a twinkle in his eye. Draco shifted uncomfortably. He hated big events as people always stared at him like he was a God or something. It was fine every once in awhile but lately it had really bugged the hell out of him.

"I know!" Hermione suddenly shouted breaking the silence.

"Finally thought of something, eh? Took you long enough, Hermione." Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Draco mentioning Hermione's name instead of his usual drawl of 'Granger'.

"I see both have you are acting civil to each other."

"Yes, we have decided to grow up and forget the past." Draco answered hurriedly. Hermione nearly laughed. Grow up and forget the past? Well, that was hilarious.

"That's excellent! You were saying Ms Granger?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. How about a Masquerade? We've never had one." Hermione suggested. Draco frowned. He knew what a Masquerade was but why would she want to have one? Wouldn't a normal Winter Wonderland suffice?

""Wonderful idea, Ms Granger!" Dumbledore praised her and patted her hand. Hermione blushed. It wasn't that she was trying to suck up. She loved getting praises and a praise from Dumbledore was like getting a million dollars. "Don't you agree, Mr Malfoy?" Both of them turned to look at him.

"Yes, it is wonderful." He agreed. Well, he didn't have a choice now did, he? Hermione smiled at him. Draco noticed that her hair was tied into a neat ponytail. Her hair wasn't frizzy anymore like it used to be. Instead, her hair was straight all the way and it curled at the end.

"Well, then, you may be dismissed now. Thank you for your time. Have a nice day!" Dumbledore greeted them as they left his room. As soon as the statue turned behind them, they heard Dumbledore chuckle. Draco and Hermione just shrugged at each other.

I suppose he's getting old, thought Hermione.

"What classes do you have today?" Hermione asked Draco. Draco looked at his schedule.

"Potions and Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Charms with Ravenclaw and double Defence Against The Dark Arts with you." Hermione smiled. Everyone had been wondering who the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher would be. Some said that it would be Remus Lupin again. And some others thought it would be Mad Eye Moody.

"Well, I have Ancient Runes and Potions with Ravenclaw, Charms and well, Defense Against The Dark Arts with you." Hermione said softly. Suddenly, she tripped over something hard. Draco quickly caught her in his arms. Hermione felt so warm in Draco's arms. She looked up at him. His face was just a fraction of an inch away. She stared into his eyes. For once, she noticed that his eyes were not completely green like she always thought it was. It was grey and the side was a bit green. She stared completely mesmerized. Draco just bore his eyes into her. She had the most enchanting smile and eyes he'd ever seen. She was so small that he was scared that if anything hit her, she would just fall and die.

"Ahem. I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Hermione leaped out of Draco's arms and adjusted her crumpled skirt. Immediately Hermione missed the warmth she felt in Draco's arms but she brushed it away.

"No, I'm sorry. Draco just caught me. I tripped." Hermione explained. Blaise smiled and walked up to them, eyeing Draco carefully.

"Well, then. I have to escort you remember? My mother. Or else I'd get bad remarks." Blaise cringed. Draco felt his temper go up. Why couldn't Blaise leave her alone? Draco had caught Blaise staring at Hermione quite a few times during dinner last night and he didn't like the way he was staring at her, at all.

"I guess I'll see you later, Draco." Hermione said as she smiled and waved at him. Draco just waved back pathetically. Hermione was so full of life he, on the other hand, was just an empty shell. Weird, he thought as he walked to the dungeons.

"So, Gra-Hermione." Blaise corrected. "You have Ancient Runes now, right?" Hermione smiled. Blaise could be such a charmer. He had offered, no demanded that he carried her books.

"Yes, I do. You know, Blaise. You don't have to escort me to my class." Blaise frowned. He wanted to do it. Not only because of his mother.

"I want to do it, Hermione." He said softly. Hermione just nodded and walked in front of him happily.

"Well, we're here, Blaise. Thank you once again for accompanying me here." Blaise nodded.

"Don't mention it." He opened the door and for the third time in less than 2 days, she found people staring at her. She sighed. She looked up and saw Harry and Luna sitting together and Ron and Lavender sitting together. She looked around and saw an empty seat next to Cho Chang. She decided to sit there. After all, she didn't have a choice. Ron stared at her as walked past him. Lavender whacked him on the head with her book. Harry smiled sadly at her but she ignored it.

"So, you playing Draco behind his back With Blaise Zabini? And I though you were dating Ron Weasley? Oh right no, you aren't. He cheated on you with Lavender Brown." Cho Chang. Hermione rolled her eyes. For smart people, Ravenclaws could be so dumb.

"First of all, Cho Chang. I am not with Draco Malfoy." Hermione stressed the word not. Cho Chang was the biggest gossiper in all of Hogwarts. She did not want the rumors going around that She, Draco and Blaise were stuck in some love triangle. She had to admit that both of them were very attractive. Especially Blaise's Italian drawl. Very appealing. Draco, on the other hand, had that smirk. That impossibly irresistible smirk.

"Oh I see. You and Draco would've made such a scandal if it were true." Cho Chang said crushed. She was obviously upset. Time flew by pretty fast and soon it was already lunch. Hermione ran to the Great Hall, excited to sit with her friends but then she remembered the events that had happened recently and that they had chosen Lavender over her. She sighed as tears threatened to fall from her eyes and she walked to the Heads common room feeling dejected.

"Granger? My, my what a surprise to see you all alone. What happened the Golden Trio?" Hermione turned around to see Pansy Parkinson with a guy. He had emerald eyes and black spiky hair. His complexion was pale.

"Idiot Ron Weasley and I had a fight. He was cheating on me with Lavender Brown. I dumped him, ran away, unfortunately the house I knocked on was Blaise's and his mother asked him to look after me, at all times." I said hurriedly. "New student?" I asked, curious. "I've never seen you around." Hermione told the guy. He smirked, like Draco.

"The name's Zachary. Zachary Blaine. And yes, I'm a new student. You've met me earlier this morning." Hermione strained and tried to think. She always remembered faces. She would've remembered him. He was certainly very, very attractive as in Draco and Blaise attractive like. Then, it came back to her. A long cloak, the emerald eyes. It fitted perfectly. Hermione gasped.

"I see you've figured out who I am, then." Zachary smiled. "I apologize though. I did not mean to scare you. Pansy had abandoned me and I cared for her safety." Pansy snorted very unladylike.

"Puhlease, Zachary." Pansy turned to look at her. "Granger, he's my cousin. So, ignore him. He can be as egoistic and annoying as Draco."

"You must be the famous Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to finally meet Hogwarts star student." He took her hand and kissed it. Hermione turned red.

"Erm, it's nice to meet you, too, Blaine." Hermione pulled her hand away. Zachary's hand was soft and warm against hers. Christ, Hermione swore. First, Draco, then, Blaise, now, this new kid. Oh that also happens to be pig faced Parkinson's cousin.

"My name's Zachary, Ms Granger." He corrected her. Pansy smiled at the scene that folded in front of her. If she could get these two together, Draco would forget about stupid Granger.

"Call me Hermione, I insist." He nodded and bowed gracefully.

"Well, I should leave both of you alone to get more acquainted." Pansy said as she laughed and walked away.

"I don't know what to say." Hermione admitted to Zachary. He smirked.

"Say anything you like, then. You obviously love reading. I know that but I'm sure there's another side of you. A side that knows of fun and being wild." Zachary drawled out. Hermione was shocked. She had to admit that this guy actually could understand her.

"You're right, Zachary. There is another side of me. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin. Apparently, I'm a self centered jerk and a sly fox." Hermione laughed.

"I'm sure that's not entirely true. You sound pretty nice and decent. I don't think you're a self centered jerk, well, not yet." Zachary smiled. He had to admit that this girl was very attractive and smart.

"Would you like to have lunch with me, Hermione?" He asked her. She nodded happily. She didn't have anyone to have lunch with. Besides, she couldn't find Blaise and Draco.

"Perfect. I have some food with me. I can share." Zachary said as they walked up the staircase to the balcony.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Draco's POV**

"Where is she?" I screamed at Blaise. Blaise moved away from me, obviously scared.

"I told you, Draco. I don't know. I thought she was with you." Blaise shouted back. The Great Hall became quiet ass everyone watched the action playing out in front of them. The hundreds of occupants were staring at both of them like they were a movie.

"How could you have lost her, you idiot?" I said frustratedly and banged the table. How could I lose her? I saw her just a few minutes earlier. She smiled at me as she walked past me. Surely she couldn't have come to any harm now that the war was over. At this point, I couldn't care less about everyone else.

"Mr Malfoy. Would you please try to relax?" Professor Dumbledore said approaching me. I tried to. I really did try my best.

"I can't. Not when she has mysteriously disappeared." I bit out. Blaise put an arm around me. I glared at him. The stupid idiot was the cause of all of this.

"Mr Malfoy, don't worry. Someone has already told me that she had seen Ms Granger with a new student." Immediately I felt better but I was angry at her. I was angry that she didn't even inform me of where her whereabouts were.

"Dra, you alright? I could here you shouting from the other side of the castle." Pansy jokingly said as she ran her hands along my back, slowly.

"I lost Hermione. No, actually Blaise lost her." I sat down, feeling so defeated. Blaise went out, still scared of me. Pansy sat beside me. I closed my eyes.

"I informed Dumbledore of her whereabouts already." Pansy assured me. My eyes snapped open. Pansy saw Hermione?

"Where is she? I left my work with her. It's important." I lied to her. I felt guilty. Pansy was kind of a nice girl. She came from a weird family, though.

"At the top balcony." She said automatically. I slapped a hand to my forehead. Why didn't I think of checking there? I felt like such an idiot.

"I'll be back. Thanks Pans." I kissed her cheek and ran out of the Great Hall and up millions of staircases. Finally, I reached the top. I stopped to regain my breath and heard someone laugh. I listened closely.

"And she ran, screaming and shouting for water. It was hilarious." I frowned. It was a guy's voice. It sounded pretty darn familiar and Hermione was laughing. I burst open the door and Hermione and the guy turned to look at me. Zachary Blaine. Figures.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hermione's POV**

"Zack." I heard Draco say dangerously at Zachary as he approached us.

"Draco. Wonderful to see you again ever since you-know-when." Zachary said brightly. Personally, I thought that Zachary was trying to get himself killed. No one would speak to Draco like that unless they had a death wish.

"Draco, please. Calm down." I took a step forward but Draco cut me off.

"You!" He pointed at me. "Blaise and I have been looking for you throughout the whole school and you didn't inform us?" Draco shouted angrily at me. I felt my temper rising. Who did he think he is?

"Hermione was with me. You have no right to shout at her. It was my fault. I invited her here." Zachary protected me.

"You don't have to protect me, Zack. Draco, I'm sorry. I tried looking for both of you but I couldn't find you. I'm sorry alright." I threw my hands up frustrated.

"I forgive you this time, Hermione. Come on, we have Defense Against The Dark Arts now." Draco pulled me. I only had time to mouth a thank you and wave at Zachary.

"Are you going to say something, Draco?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Well, I'm sorry I overreacted. Be careful when you're around him, alright? C'mon I don't wanna be late for our first class." He smiled warmly. I smiled back. He was obviously trying to change the subject. When we reached there, there were only two seats and they were at the back. I sighed as Draco pulled me to the back with him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I see you've found her." Blaise said, obviously relieved.

"I found her with Zachary Blaine." Draco said. He was still upset about it. Hermione was still staring at her surroundings. The room was different. It was darker than it used to be. Her gaze dropped at Ron's hand in Lavender's. Tears pricked the back of her eyes.

"Don't worry bout them, Mione. I bet they'd get in trouble pretty soon." Draco whispered into her here. It sent shivers down her spine. That's when everyone heard the click-clacking of something.

_Click clack click clack click clack click clack_

Something about that sound, sounded damn bloody familiar, Draco thought. Hermione frowned. The sound continued. The door suddenly opened revealing the new teacher.

"Oh My God!" Draco and Hermione shouted simultaneously.

Author's Note :

_DangDangDang. ( dramatic music playing in the background )_

Well, who could it be? Maybe Dumbledore took it upon himself to teach them. Whatever it is, you'll find out pretty soon. Read on, my dear friends.


	4. You've got to be kidding me

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm sorry it took me a seriously lone time to update. I was stuck in the hospital. Now, I bet you're all dying to know who the new teacher is. Who knows? Might be Snape or McGonagall. Anyway, here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4 – You've got to be kidding me

"You have got to be kidding me." Blaise said out loud.

"Mother?" Draco said shocked. His mother was the least person expected to be their new teacher. I mean, she didn't even know how to defend herself. Draco looked at Hermione.

**"****Narcissa Malfoy." Everyone started muttering. The whole class was full of complaints and some full of shock as they stared at the blonde lady in front of them. Her blue eyes were like ice chips.**

"They could've hired a teacher who knew how to defend herself." Ron snickered. The whole Gryffindor laughed. For the first time in her entire life, Hermione felt ashamed of being in Gryffindor. Narcissa turned and looked at Ron. Ron suddenly backed away.

"Mr Weasley, I would appreciate it if you keep your unkind thoughts to yourself." The Slytherins laughed at Ron. They liked Narcissa Malfoy. She was a nice lady and she didn't deserve that unkind remark from Ron.

"Yes, Mrs Malfoy. So, how's your darling husband doing in the grave?" Narcissa turned red in anger. She knew that something like this would happen.

"_Expulso_." Narcissa shouted as she pointed her wand at Ron. Draco gasped. That spell was pretty powerful. At the last minute, she directed the spell to hit Ron's glass. The glass shattered into a million pieces. Draco let out the big breath of air he was holding in. Thank Merlin that spell could be redirected.

(AN: The spell Expulso is a spell which causes objects that it comes in contact with to violently explode. It's a good thing that she redirected it. We wouldn't want the story to end pretty quick, right? ;) )

"I'm sorry." Ron stuttered out. Draco was impressed. He didn't think his mum knew so much. She was always so quiet, taking orders from Lucius. Hermione's mouth dropped open. She was so surprised.

"Now, class. Do as I say and you won't turn into that. Am I clear?" Narcissa said brightly. Everyone nodded, still speechless. She smiled happily and continued.

"Very good, class. As you all know, I am Narcissa Malfoy, wife of the late Luscius Malfoy and mother of Draco Malfoy. I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Ms Parkinson, you will not discuss of your private love affairs in my class." She said as she looked at Pansy. Pansy turned red. She obviously didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"I'm sorry, professor." Pansy muttered. Draco felt scared of his mother for the first time in his entire life. Weasley was still shaking at the shock of the spell while Lavender Brown was happily taking advantage of the situation and holding on to him.

"Your mother is scary." Hermione simply said. Draco laughed. Everyone turned to look at him. Narcissa gave her son a piercing look. Draco gulped. Oh shit, he thought.

"Draco Malfoy, just because you are my son, doesn't mean that you will be excluded from my punishments. And Ms Granger, keep your thoughts to yourself. I don't want my son to be distracted." Hermione turned scarlet red. A professor has never said that to her before. She felt so ashamed.

"Now, I have prepared seating arrangements for all of you. First rows, Potter and Parkinson." Harry groaned. Why her? He and Pansy moved to the front row. "Second row, Bulstrode and Weasley." Ron gaped. Bulstrode? She'll crush me to death. "Third row, Zabini and Brown." Blaise groaned. The whore? Lavender flashed Ron a smile before she left.

"Wish me luck, man." Blaise said to Draco before leaving. Draco chuckled. Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing Zachary Blaine. The class turned to stare at him.

"Err, I'm sorry, is this the Defense Against the Darks Arts class?" He asked. Hermione smiled at him. Draco kicked her. She winced in pain and glared at Draco. Stupid ferret.

"Why yes, Mr Blaine. Please do come in. Class, this is Zachary Blaine from Slytherin. He's a new student." Everyone started to welcome him. Narcissa Malfoy read everyone's name except, Hermione's, Draco's and Zachary's.

"Oh dear, I was going to put Draco and Ms Granger together but then, Mr Blaine will be alone." She said softly. "Oh alright. Draco, Ms Granger, back seat please." Draco smiled happily. Finally, he'll have Hermione all to himself and even better, in the backseat. "And Mr Blaine, you will be joining them." Draco stopped in his tracks. Zachary would be joining them? Oh no. Could his day get even worse?

"Thank you, professor." Zachary followed close behind Hermione. There were girls swooning at the sight of him. Draco rolled his eyes. Typical girls. As long as it's a good-looking guy, that'd be their reaction.

"Zachary, I'm glad you'll be partnered with us." Hermione squealed. Draco shook his head. What the hell was her problem? She had definitely gone bonkers. She'd just met him.

"As for me, Blaine. It's not a pleasure, never has been, never will be." Hermione glared at Draco and smiled at Zachary.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean that, Zack. Just grab a seat." She pointed at one. Zachary nodded and as he passed Draco he said very softly,

"Likewise, Malfoy. Likewise."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are we just going to ignore Hermione?" Harry asked, annoyed. He's best friend's continued life like Hermione just never existed.

"Nargles, look! Don't you see them?" Luna said dreamily as she stared at the ceiling of the Great Hall. Harry's eyes widened. Luna sure was a crackpot.

"Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny just continued to munch on her lunch. (A/N: Omg that rhymed!!!) He turned to look at Ron. He was just holding on to Lavender and eating. Harry sighed.

"I'm going to go out. It's not like you'll notice, anyway." Harry said softly. Luna turned to look at him and sighed dreamily.

"Harry, I'll come with you. We might be able to see the flying gringhouls." Harry ignored her comment thinking what the hell was gringhouls? She stood up abruptly, losing her balance. Harry quickly catched her. The hall went silent and everyone turned to look at them.

"Err, she tripped." Harry replied. Everyone continued to eat, again. Luna softly thanked him as they walked outside. The lake was a beautiful shade of blue. Harry sighed as he remembered the fun times he had with his friends.

**- - -Flashback- - -**

"Oh c'mon Mione!" Ron whined as he chased Hermione. Her hair was tied loosely and her face was turning red.

"Ronald Weasley. If you haven't noticed, I'm a girl!" She shrieked. Harry laughed as he watched them. Hermione was clutching on to a blue blanket, trying very hard to cover herself while Ron was begging her to let it go. Ron had accidently casted a charm, making Hermione's clothes disappear, leaving her in just her undergarments. Unfortunately, only the person who casts the spell can reverse it.

"So bloody what?" Ron swore as he reached for Hermione. Hermione dodged him and Ron fell into the lake. Harry laughed as he stood next to Hermione.

"Good work Hermione." Hermione smiled. Ron's head came bobbing up the surface of the lake. He glared at both of us.

"Oh c'mon Ron. It was funny. And you fell in by yourself." Harry laughed. Ron's face suddenly broke into a wide grin. That meant something wrong was about to happen. Suddenly, Hermione and Harry found themselves in the lake, drenching wet.

"You – should've – _laughs_ – seen – your – _laughs_ – faces." Ron laughed even harder as he looked at their faces. Hermione smiled. She could never be angry with Ron for a long time.

"Ron, I'm going to kill you. I just bought this shirt." Harry whined. Harry was wearing a new shirt he had bought at Flashy Beans. It was a really cool store. His shirt said "Gryffindor rules, Slytherin drools" And it had a cute picture of a lion laughing at a snake. Hermione didn't find the picture funny because she loved animals.

"It's just a shirt, Harry." Hermione said as she laughed with Ron. Ron splashed Hermione with water and suddenly, there was a huge water fight between the trio.

"Stop – _laughs_ – it – _pants_ – I – can't – _laughs_ – breathe – properly." Hermione said as Ron started tickling her. They had already been dating for sometime now. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple, especially Mrs Weasley, who was hoping that Hermione would be her future daughter-in-law. Ron stopped and pulled her closer. Harry watched the scene with interest. Ron was looking at Hermione with a tender expression on his face.

"You know I'll always love you, right Mione?" Ron kissed Hermione slowly.

"I'll always love you, too, Ron." She smiled as she pulled away from Ron. Ron still had her close. Later, they got into their clothes. Hermione used Ron's robes over her. They watched the starry skies together.

"Hey, promise me no matter what happens, we'll be best friends forever?" Hermione said. She was lying down in between Harry and Ron. Ron's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah, Mione. Always and forever." Harry agreed as he hugged Hermione.

**- - -Flashback Ended- - -**

"Anything wrong, Harry?" Luna asked. Harry shook his head. He would never forget that night.

"Nothing Luna, just thinking." Harry said softly.

"Is it about Mione? She'll be okay. You know, I did a reading once for her. Remember? She'll be alright." Harry smiled. Luna was the top scorer in Divination Class. She always did readings for them. Hermione had only agreed to let Luna do it once. It was before their 7th year started.

**- - -Flashback- - -**

"C'mon Mione. Just one reading." Ron pleaded. Hermione scowled. She hated anything to do with Divination. She'd never once let Luna predict anything for her.

"Yeah, Mione. It'll just be for fun." Ginny said as she tied her red hair into a ponytail. She was sitting on Harry's lap.

"Hermione, I don't think the nargles will be very happy if you don't." Luna said being a bit too serious.

"Oh alright. But just this time." Hermione held out her hand. Luna smiled and traced her finger along it. Minutes later, Luna finally spoke up.

"Hermione Jean Granger. You're life separates in 4 ways."

"4 what?" Everyone shouted.

"Calm down, they might hear us." Luna pointed at the gargoyle statue. They all nodded, still confused.

"You have 4 possible future lives. Only 2 are your very possible soul mates. Each leads a different path. But only one is your true love. Even if you don't choose him, you will never be able to forget his love for him. You will both hurt each other along they way. There will be many obstacles. He will save your life countless of times. There will be one very difficult decision that you will have to make but he will always be your protector." Luna concluded. Hermione grinned. She didn't believe the obvious crap.

"I'm definitely your true love, Mione." Ron said as he kissed her.

**- - -Flashback Ended- - -**

"I'm sure Malfoy will take care of her." Luna said dreamily.

"I'm sorry –What?" Harry stopped. He started thinking. 4 guys. 2 possible soul mates. 1 true love. Ron was one. Malfoy could be another. Judging by how the new Slytherin kid was treating Mione he might be the 3rd. But there should be one more. Perhaps Luna's prediction was right. But perhaps not.

"Did you see Zabini seething in anger when Malfoy was sitting with Hermione? That was very sweet." That's it, Harry thought. Blaise Zabini. 4 guys. That's it but which one was he? Harry looked up and frowned. He saw 2 people walking together.

"You've got to be kidding me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N:

I know it took me a really, really long time, I'm really sorry. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I love you guys and please review. It makes my day. ;)

Love,

Sam. =)


End file.
